Me, Myself, And I
by MZAMY
Summary: Stephanie and Randy got in a fight... Who knows what happened? All Stephanie Knows, is that she's her own best friend. Bad Summary, Please read! R&R Please!


Author: Amy

Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, nada. I only own Noelle, and Michael. Randy, Stephanie, and Torrie own themselves. Beyonce owns the song.

Characters: Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon.. and Mentions of Torrie Wilson.

Rating: PG-13, for language, I guess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it now..._

The young woman sat there, staring out the window, and crying. Her usually clear blue eyes, were all red and bloodshot. She was remembering all the times she'd let herself be used, and abused by a man she loved. A man she thought loved her too.

I can't believe I believed 

_Everything we had would last_

_So young and naive for me to think_

_She was from your past_

Silly of me to dream of 

_One day having your kids_

_Love is so blind_

_It feels right when it's wrong_

She remembered how he said they'd be together forever. She loved him with all her heart, and he said he loved her too. 

I thought for sure, that one day, we'd have kids together" She whispered to herself. Her voice hoarse from crying.

_I can't believe I fell for four years_

_And I'm smarter than that_

_So young and naive to believe that with me_

_You're a changed man_

_Foolish of me to compete_

_When you cheat with loose women_

_It took me some time but now I moved on_

"I was stupid enough to fall for his bullshit.. for 4 fucking years!" She said, anger evident in her voice.

I can't believe I was dumb enough to think he actually loved me!" she screamed. 

She started grabbing at her hair, scratching at her arms. Suddenly, she stopped, calmed herself, and walked over to the phone, and dialed the all too familiar number,

"I fucking hate you, you stupid asshole! I want you to die! I'll get you for this, you fucking prick, I **will** get you!" She screamed into the phone. 

She had gotten the machine, but she knew that he'd hear it. 

___Cause I realized I got,_

Me myself and I That's all I got in the end 

_That's what I found out_

_And it ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that from now on_

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

She threw the phone down, and walked into their-- her spacious bedroom. She went into the large walk-in closet, and picked out her favorite outfit, grabbed a thong, and went into the bathroom. She stripped, and got into the hot shower, and washed her long brown hair. She scrubbed herself, as if to get his dirtiness off of her,

"I have to get his touch off of me. I can't let anything reminding me of him linger. He moved the fuck out, but things are still here. But no more!" 

She quickly finished washing her hair. She hopped out of the shower, and dryed her hair, and pulled back into a bun. She then did her make-up, and got dressed. She walked to her jewellery box, and pulled out a tennis bracelet-- he'd given it to her on their first anniversary. She threw it down on the dresser, and pulled out a pair of earrings, and a necklace. She put them on, and gave herself a small smile, 

"Okay, Stephanie.. time to knock 'em dead, and make Randy eat his damn words" She said, the famous McMahon smirk coming to her lips.

Me myself and I 

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out_

_And it ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that from now on_

I'm gonna be my own best friend 

She walked to the Mercedes-Benz he had bought her, as an anniversary gift last year. She got into the driver's seat, backed out, and sped away. 

She ended up in front of his new place.. he was with his new bitch, Torrie. Well, his ex. And their's kids, Noelle, and Michael,

"I fucking raised those little brats, pretty much. Asshole" she muttered to herself.

She got out of the car, and walked to the door, and knocked. 

Randy opened the door, and she threw the tennis bracelet, and ring he'd given her at him,

"These obviouslymeant **_nothing_** to you, asshole! So fucking keep them! Or give them to fuckin' Torrie!" she yelled, as she spun on her heel, and left. She got into her car, and slammed the door. 

She drove around for a bit, but ended up back home. She walked into the living room, and starting breaking things. Her anger had just taken over.

So controlling , you said that you love me 

_But you don't_

_Your family told me one day_

_I would see it on my own_

_Next thing I know I'm dealing_

_With your three kids and my home_

_I've been so blind_

_It feels right when it's wrong_

Randy walked into the house. Stephanie saw him, and began screaming,

"You fucking prick! I hate you! You fucking hurt me! Get the hell out of my house! NOW!"

Randy walked over to her, tried to hug her, and apologize,

"Stephy.. Baby.. please! I'm sorry. Really! I'm so fuckin sor-" Randy tried to say, but she would none of it,

"No! Get the fuck out! NOW!" She screamed, rather calmly, surprising herself.

Randy was taken aback, and got mad, 

"Listen to me you little bitch, this is _*MY*_ house! I bought it for you! Don't try and kick me out! I bought almost your whole fucking wardrobe, and most of that damn jewellery you wear!" He screamed at her, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go, Randy! Just let me go! Please! And then, get the hell out of my house" Stephanie cried, knowing that she'd set him off, but still standing her ground.

_Now that it's over_

_Stop calling me_

_Come pick up your clothes_

_No need to front like you're still with me_

_All your homies know_

_Even your very best friend_

Tried to warn me on the low 

_It took me some time_

But now I am strong 

Later that night, after Randy had left, Stephanie laid in her bed, thinking,

"I wish he'd leave me alone. Just get his shit out of here, and stay away" She began sobbing, wishing everything that had happened, hadn't. But, I've gotten rid of him, I'm strong. All his boyz know we're over, I am strong. I know I am.

_Because I realized I got_

Me myself and I 

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out_

_And ain't no need to cry_

I took a vow that from now on 

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

"All I've got is myself, and I'm my own best friend, I don't need to cry over that asshole" Stephanie thought to herself, 

"There ain't no need for me to cry"

She wiped the stray tears off her face, and stood up. She walked to the closet, grabbed all of Randy's things, and began throwing them down the stairs, she did the same thing with the bathrooms, and bedrooms. She'd finally be rid of him. Finally.

_Me myself and I_

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out_

And it ain't no need to cry 

_I took a vow that from now on_

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

It had been 2 days since she'd thrown all of Randy's belongings out of the house. She felt stronger, and she knew she had no need to cry anymore. She was all she needed. She didn't need a man-- specifically Randy, to prove her worth. She was beautiful, she was a good person, and that's all that mattered. 

*NOTHING* that he said, or did would hurt her ever again.

_Me myself and I_

_I know that I will never disappoint myself_

_All the ladies if you feel me_

_Help me sing it now_

_Ya, you hurt me_

_But I learned a lot along the way_

After all the rain 

_You'll see the sun come out again_

I know that I will never disappoint myself 

"You fucking hurt me, Randy Orton. But I learned alot, and nothing you, or anyone else does, will hurt me. Because I know, that I will *NEVER* disappoint myself, like you did. Never." Stephanie vowed, as she stared in the mirror. 

**_THE END_**


End file.
